


I've Got You

by Eveningstargazer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Collars, Emotional Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Eren knew Levi had been struggling, fighting his own mind over the past few weeks.  However, nothing prepared him for the sight before him.   Levi was kneeling just beyond the rug at the entrance to the foyer.  His perfectly shaped rear rested back on his heels, while his head was bowed and his hands were placed face up with the backs resting against his knees.  Across his palms lay his collar, Eren’s initials elegantly carved into the supple leather, perfectly framing the buckle in the back.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> In working on a particularly difficult chapter of [Let Me Take Care of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401473/chapters/33257907) where things are getting extra heavy I decided I needed a break, so this happened. This is in a completely separate universe from that fic. I'd love to know what you think! Enjoy!

Eren yawned as he slipped his key into the lock of the front door, his hands slipping from the handle and his long arms stretching above his head as he gave into the full effect. He shook his head, brown mop of hair spaying out around him as he tried to shake off the sleepiness of the day before walking into his home. 

 

Eren had been looking forward to coming home to his boyfriend all day, practically since the moment he walked into the office that morning. The day had been long, minutes ticking by as if they were hours as he was brought into meeting after meeting about the new launch. He had been distracted, feeling antsy with the unnecessary level of review, anxious to get back to his desk to finish his work, all with the goal of getting home to Levi. 

 

A soft smile spread across his face as he turned the knob of the front door, quickly falling to be replaced by confusion, followed quickly by desire with a mix of concern directed at the sight before him. He tilted his head to the side, taking in the image of his boyfriend, kneeling just beyond the rug at the entrance to the foyer. His perfectly shaped rear rested back on his heels, while his head was bowed and his hands were placed face up with the backs resting against his knees. Across his palms lay his collar, Eren’s initials elegantly carved into the supple leather, perfectly framing the buckle in the back. 

 

Eren’s eyes scanned Levi from top to bottom. It had been a long time since he had seen his partner like this, not so long since they had done a scene, but this, this was new, or old, Eren couldn’t quite decide. Eren toed off his dress shoes and took a step forward, barely allowing his breath to break the silence of the room. Levi didn’t look up, his eyes remaining closed with the lashes resting delicately against his cheeks. There was no greeting, no acknowledgement that Eren had even entered the home. If it weren’t for the miniscule rise and fall of his chest, Eren would think him frozen in time. 

 

Eren circled his boyfriend, socked feet shuffling quietly against the hardwood floors. Levi looked like a porcelain doll. Eren had to bite back a growl as the word mine repeated over and over again in his head. Despite the desire boiling just beneath the surface of his skin, Eren reigned in his impulse, allowing the instinctual knowledge of his partner to guide his actions. 

 

“To what do I owe such a pleasure as to see you so beautifully displayed for me, love?” Eren asked, as he squatted in front of Levi. 

 

“If it pleases you, sir,” Levi cleared his throat, his voice scratchy and soft as if he had been silent or screaming all day. “If it pleases you, sir…” Levi couldn’t seem to get the request out, too overwhelmed by what he was asking and the out of character request that he simply lifted his palms in unison, offering the collar to Eren. His head remained bowed, eyes closed. Eren’s lips twisted in contemplation noting that Levi had not made eye contact yet, had already offered over his submission despite not discussing this scene before it began. 

 

Eren’s voice was deep but smooth, blanketing Levi and wrapping him in the warmth and comfort of his partner. “If I take this and put it on you,” Eren said as he took the collar from Levi, “You will discuss with me what happened to bring this on afterwards. I acknowledge your needs. I know that you have needed this in the past. You may only answer green if you are in your right mind, are not under the influence of any alcohol and are not doing this out of a sense of penance for something you believed you have done wrong. You may only answer green if you are giving your full and unaltered consent,” Eren took a deep breath, preparing for whichever answer he might receive. “Your color, Levi?” 

 

Levi took a moment, licking his lips to wet them and finally, finally looked up to meet Eren’s concerned but firm gaze, “Green, Sir.” 

 

A firm nod from Eren and Levi was swept away, sighing in relief at the acceptance of his request. 

 

Levi had become a master of self-discipline in the many years before he met this beautiful man. He had schedules and regimens he followed religiously. He maintained a habit of self-care, while originally forced upon him by Hanji, that had developed into a pattern of once a week rituals focused on forcing his mind to take a break from the turmoil. 

 

Once Eren had invaded his life, and it truly was an invasion, taking Levi off guard and having him completely surrounded in a matter of a few days following their first meeting, something had shifted in Levi. The shorter man had always seen himself as dominant, not necessarily an exclusive top, but certainly someone who felt the need to call the shots. The desire to have control permeated every cell of his body and showed itself in his work, his personal life, and even daily activities out-and-about. But after Eren, Levi felt himself craving something different, a relief, a release different than simple sexual gratification. 

 

Levi felt Eren’s fingertips brush his palms as the man in front of him took the collar. Levi’s eyes traced the path of Eren’s thumb and forefinger as it caressed the leather, shivering as he felt the memory of those same caresses on his skin. He licked his lips and blinked slowly as he met his boyfriend’s gaze once more, losing himself in emerald eyes blown with desire and a predatory smile curling the edge of perfect lips. 

 

“You are mine,” Eren said, voice low and smooth like honey and Levi melted. Gentle but firm hands circled his neck as Eren clasped the collar around his throat, fingertips dancing along the line of his undercut before all touch was removed. Levi had leaned into those brief sensations, only to let out a whimper at their absence. 

 

Eren smiled softly, “Have you laid out your requests?” Levi nodded and Eren began walking towards the bedroom, knowing Levi would follow. After a brief hesitation, attempting to decide between crawling or standing, Levi let out a confused whine involuntarily. Eren froze and turned to regard Levi in a state of limbo, partially raised from his heels as though he was about to stand, but staring at the floor as though he wanted to stay. Eren nodded to himself, recognizing the state Levi was in, how much guidance he would need tonight and said softly, “Stand up and follow me into the bedroom. We are going to look at your requests.” 

 

Levi visibly relaxed once he had direction, stood, and began to walk towards Eren, his hands clasped together in front of him to keep himself from fidgeting. Once in the bedroom, Eren made his way over to the dresser. It had been established a long time ago, when Levi was in need of a scene, he was to express consent and identify what he needed. Communication was essential, but Levi often had difficulty directly verbalizing what was happening and what he needed. 

 

The couple had established a system. Levi would express his desire through a visual act of submission, Eren would request consent and in the moment it would either be given or denied. If denied, they would have a pizza and movie night, no consequences, no immediate discussion, just connection. If consent was given, all control was handed over to Eren. They had discussed their hard limits countless times, experimented together to identify more of each other’s wants, needs, limits, and expectations. However, when Levi was struggling, he was required to communicate his needs to Eren even if he couldn’t do so verbally. This was done through his request, permission granted to lay out a select few toys or implements he felt would help bring him whatever relief he sought. 

 

As Eren approached the dresser, he looked at the assortment presented to him. It was clear that Levi was struggling, had probably gone too long without mental release, had worked himself up to the point of being unable to talk about what was happening, and began to shut down. That he was requesting this of Eren was a good sign; it meant he was aware of what was happening, cognizant of his emotions and recognizing the steps he could take to address them. 

 

The assortment before him was still a bit of a shock, however. Not for its content but rather the arrangement. Typically, Eren would approach a well-organized and nearly perfectly ordered line of toys and implements. Right now he was staring down at a scattered pile of what appeared to be their entire toy chest. At first there appeared to be an order, little piles by category or effect, but that pattern was interrupted and incomplete, mixed up and chaotic. 

 

Eren turned around to face his boyfriend, observing the downturned gaze and the fidgeting, markers of discomfort and embarrassment rather than submission. Eren approached, taking Levi’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and raising it gently until their eyes met, “Levi, you will not disappointment me if you safe-word. That is what your safe words are there for; using them when necessary is non-negotiable. What I see on that dresser is a representation of how chaotic your mind is right now. You have lost direction, focus, and are struggling. I am going to help you lose yourself; you are mine tonight. I will control what happens to you, all the way through your orgasm, so I need to know: Levi, what is your color.” 

 

Liquid mercury met shining emerald as Levi made direct eye contact with the man he trusted to help him through this and said with a soft yet unwavering voice, “Green, sir.” 

 

“Present,” Eren ordered immediately, pointing to the floor directly under Levis’ feet. Levi sank back to his knees, sitting down on his heels, the backs of his hands resting on his thighs, eyes cast down at the floor, his knees spread. Eren watched the steady rise and fall of Levi’s chest, the subtle flutter of his eyelashes as they kissed the tops of his cheeks every so often. Eren walked towards the dresser, picking up the crop that was lying haphazardly amongst the pile. Without turning around, Eren muttered, “Grasp your ankles.” Turning back to Levi to see that he had done as instructed, Eren knelt before his boyfriend, placing the crop across his exposed thighs. 

 

“You will keep this in place. You will not move, until I have removed it. I’m going to prepare everything I need.” 

 

Levi’s eyes widened, “Yes, sir,” He said. His body was already trembling with the effort to stay balanced and follow the direction given to him. He took a deep breath, eyes following Eren as he left the bedroom, soft sounds filtering from the kitchen, then the hall closet, and finally the doorway as Eren returned. 

 

Levi was still breathing steadily; entirely focused on completing the task he was given. Eren watched as Levi tensed and relaxed his muscles to maintain his perfect posture. “So perfect for me,” Eren murmured, a proud smile curving the corners of his mouth, “You are displaying yourself so well, kitten. You followed my direction, so now you can get your reward. ” 

 

Eren expected the slight twitch he saw in Levi’s arms as the effect and promise in his words registered. What he didn’t expect, however, was the whispered “Thank you, sir.” He hummed in response, removing the crop from Levi’s lap, knuckles brushing ever so slightly against the soft skin of his inner thigh and up along his cock. 

 

Levi shuddered, following Eren’s command to stand and make his way to the bed. Eren sat on the edge, knees spread, his left leg positioned lower than his right which was at a perfect right angle. Levi was struck with the realization that Eren was still fully clothed in everything but his shoes and suit jacket which had been left by the door. 

 

Eren smiled, eyes raking across Levi’s perfect form, from the collar situated around the muscular column of his neck, to his perfectly defined collarbones, his toned arms and the thin fingers which were clenching in barely contained tension. “So beautiful. Come here, kitten and lay across my lap,” Eren said. Levi took a step closer, bracing his hands on Eren’s right leg as he lowered his hips across Eren’s left. Being significantly shorter than Eren, Levi’s knees couldn’t reach the floor, his toes curling into the carpet as he supported himself. 

 

Eren’s hand rubbed gentle circles at the base of Levi’s spine as he help guide him into the proper position, humming in approval once everything was situated. Strong hands gripped Levi’s cheeks and spread them, emerald eyes taking in the clenching pucker between them. Eren licked his lips in appreciation and Levi squirmed, receiving a light smack to the right cheek of his rear. 

 

“Hold still, kitten. You can make as much noise as you want, say whatever you need. You can cry or scream, but you will not move,” Eren’s warm breath ghosted over Levi’s ear as the man leaned down to whisper. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Levi murmured, closing his eyes and tensing to brace for the impact. Instead of the harsh hand he was expecting, Eren’s soft voice washed over him, “Levi, this is for you. You are safe here with me. Let go. Let me take over. Let me take this burden from you, whatever it is. I’ll carry it for a while, so let go.” 

 

The tears were already forming in the corner of Levi’s eyes as he hung his head, letting out a shaky exhale. Eren felt him shudder, knowing it was a sign of him sinking deeper, preparing for the peace he was hoping for. 

 

“Count,” Eren stated as his hand landed firmly on Levi’s right butt cheek. Levi yelped out the first count, trying desperately not to shift in Eren’s hold, his fingers tensing where they grasped Eren’s right thigh. 

 

“Two, ah, Th-three, f-f-four…” Levi was panting now, his eyes screwed shut. He wasn’t sinking like he had hoped. He was obeying, but that’s all it was. He was just following the rules. Another smack and Levi growled in frustration at himself, at Eren, at the world, at... he didn’t know. 

 

“Levi, I can feel it beneath my hand. You are still holding on. You are safe here. It’s just me. There is no one to judge you here. Scream, yell, cry, do whatever you need. I’ve got you, let go,” Eren whispered above Levi, careful not to disturb the quiet that had blanketed the bedroom in the absence of the sound of flesh against flesh. Levi focused on the warmth in his voice, the hand pressed firmly at the base of his spine, grounding him, guarding him, being everything he needed Eren to be in that moment. 

 

A tiny sob slipped from between Levi’s lips and before Eren could respond, the whispered green made its way to his ears. Eren smiled, happy to have Levi’s consent to continue, landing another firm slap against his boyfriend’s rear. 

 

Levi began to cry out after that, continuing to count between sobs and gasps for air. Tiny whispers of, “Thank you,” and “Please, sir,” mumbled between increasingly slurred counts. Eren felt the wetness from Levi’s tears soaking through his pants as they approached the twentieth strike. Levi had his head buried in the side of Eren’s thigh, muffling his already ragged speech. 

 

Levi’s final count of twenty was so soft Eren almost missed it. Levi was trembling, had lost the traction his feet had in the carpet several counts ago and was slumped across Eren’s lap. His breathing was ragged, but there were no signs of anguish that Eren could discern. Eren waited while Levi slowly returned to him, his breath evening out, his eyelids fluttering open and his fingertips lightly tensing against Eren’s thigh. 

 

“Hey, kitten. You can move now,” Eren murmured as his hands slid up over the curve of Levi’s ass to gently rub at the base of his spine, gliding higher as Levi returned to himself. 

 

“Thank you, sir,” Levi whispered, as he turned his cheek to look up at Eren. His eyes were red, salty trails still glistening down his cheeks, a collection of tears sitting in his perfect cupid’s bow. He licked his lips, flexing his fingers to regain mobility after maintaining position for so long. 

 

“You are still mine tonight, we are not done,” Eren said, a hand raising to tuck some of Levi’s hair that had fallen out of place behind the raven’s ear, “You’ve had one release. Now it’s time for another.” 

 

Eren lifted Levi’s small form from across his lap, pressing Levi against his shoulder as he cradled the back of his head with a large hand. Eren stood, one arm looped around Levi’s waist as he dangled in the other man’s arms. Eren pressed a kiss into Levi’s cheek, whispering praise and appreciation for his submission, how well Levi had let go, how perfect he was. Levi was trembling, whimpering at the praise as tears continued to stream down his face, soaking Eren’s shirt. 

 

Eren turned and placed Levi on the bed on his belly, the man barely moving other than to whine at the loss of proximity. “Shh, I’m here kitten. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you,” Eren reassured, as Levi heard shuffling behind him. His cheek was pressed into the mattress, hands near his head as he clenched at the sheets for comfort. 

 

Levi felt the bed sink as Eren climbed onto it, felt his warmth as Eren hovered over him, saw glossy strands of chestnut hair fall into his field of vision as Eren bent down, and finally, lost himself in pools of emerald and petal pink lips as Eren leaned in to kiss him. “My perfect kitten. You are doing so well for me,” Eren said, as he crawled back and situated himself over Levi’s thighs. 

 

Levi let out a loud gasp as Eren’s large, warm hands spread cold lotion onto the burning flesh of his ass. Eren rubbed in gentle motions, easing away the burn and working his way down Levi’s legs to help them regain their feeling. Levi was trembling beneath him, quiet moans spilling from his parted lips as Eren continued. Eren leaned down to kiss between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. 

 

No more words were said as Eren kissed a burning trail down Levi’s spin, his hands spreading Levi’s cheeks as his tongue licked a hot, wet strip from his balls to his clenching hole. Levi keened, squirming beneath Eren, thankful that the order not to move had not been reinstated. “Sir, please,” Levi squealed, grinding his hips down into the mattress. Soft moans filled the air, appreciation for the taste of Levi’s skin from Eren and reaction to the overwhelming sensations from Levi. 

 

Eren reached to the side, digging out an ice cube from the bowl he had brought with him from the kitchen. His mouth continued to work, tongue lapping across Levi’s rim as he set the ice cube in the curve at the base of Levi’s spine. Levi buried his face in the pillow to cover his yelp at the sensation as another ice cube was swiped across his cheeks, then down his cleft. Eren hummed as he took the cube into his mouth, the saliva being spread across Levi’s entrance now cool and thin, dripping down onto his balls. 

 

Levi shivered, overwhelmed and at Eren’s mercy. “Let me hear you,” came Eren’s muffled voice, buried between Levi’s cheeks, a long arm reaching up to tug at Levi’s hair, lifting his head from the pillow he was buried in. The sounds coming from the smaller man’s mouth were heavenly and went straight to Eren’s cock. Soft gasps, raspy moans and tiny mewls, not unlike those from the kitten he was called, spilled from his lips as Eren continued to lick and suck at his entrance, his own growls vibrating through Levi’s body. 

 

Eren lost track of time, fully enjoying the flavor of his partner until he heard the faint begging from the man beneath him. Eren looked up, face shining and covered in his own spit to see Levi looking back over his shoulder, his eyes blown wide, his face a blotchy red, his entire body trembling with the effort to hold back the orgasm Eren had slowly been building him too. 

 

“Please, sir. I can’t hold it,” Levi rasped, his fingers flexing into the sheets. 

 

“Yes kitten, you can. You will,” Eren said, earning him a whimper from the other man as Levi buried his head back into the pillow, resigned to his fate. “No. I want to still hear you,” Eren growled, no malice in the words but certainly no room for argument. 

 

Levi turned his cheek again so he was no longer muffled by the pillow as he felt strong arms move him onto his back. “This should help,” he heard, and a loud whimper fall from his lips as he felt a cock ring slide down his length and tighten at the base. 

 

Levi squirmed, his climax successfully abated but the coiling in his gut nearly painful. Whimpers and moans dropped freely from his lips as Eren hovered above him. Levi’s thighs shook as they tried to squeeze around Eren’s waist, seeking tactile comfort and grounding himself to prevent his climax. “I can’t…I can’t…I can’t” Levi whispered, tears trailing down his face as Eren stroked his cheek with his thumb, his other fingers tucking rogue strands of raven hair behind Levi’s ear. 

 

“Shh, kitten. I’ve got you. I know you can do this for me. You are so perfect, so good for me. Let your mind go, I’m here to lead you through this,” Eren’s soft voice filtered through Levi’s mind and he focused on it, holding onto the sound, the warmth and the comfort like a lifeline. He shivered as he felt Eren’s cock nudge at his entrance. He braced, expecting a hard thrust, but shuddered as he felt the long, slow stretch as Eren breached him, hips unhurried in their motions, allowing the both of them to feel every twitch, every pulse. 

 

Levi gasped as Eren’s hips finally met his own. A low groan vibrated through Eren’s chest as he lowered his forehead to rest against Levi’s, stilling within him to let the other adjust. “You feel so good kitten, like you were made for me,” Levi stared into Eren’s eyes, his own glassy and clouded over with unshed tears. He blinked slowly, letting the tears collect on his lashes then fall down his cheeks. Eren kissed the wet trails as they met the other’s jaw, kissing along the line until his lips met Levi’s own. 

 

The kiss was long, and slow, and deep, Eren still seated fully inside Levi, the only movement the slow circling of his hips against Levi’s. “So perfect for me,” Eren murmured, continuing to stroke Levi’s cheek. “So beautiful; You are so smart Levi, so talented, so enchanting,” The words had Levi whimpering, tears continuing to flow in response to the praise. 

 

Eren’s lips trailed down the column of Levi’s neck as Levi let out soft mewls at the drag of Eren’s cock as he pulled out to the crown. Levi’s eyelids fluttered as he reveled in the stretch and mourned the loss of fullness deeper inside. His head tossed from side to side, unsure of how to calm himself. Eren reacted immediately, sliding back in to help Levi regain his composer. Eren reached between them, pressing down on Levi’s abdomen, feeling the faintest outline of himself beneath the muscles that were twitching beneath his fingertips. 

 

Levi cried out, both at the thrust and the added pressure of Eren’s hand. His cock was sliding against Eren’s smooth, hard stomach, the added friction doing nothing to help him stave off his orgasm, the constriction around the base of his cock making him whimper as he danced the edge of pleasure and pain. His fingers dug into Eren’s biceps as he continued to hold back, every one of his senses assaulted with Eren…Eren…Eren…. 

 

Eren saw the moment Levi let go and saw the color of his eyes shift. He knew the moment when Levi had given himself over to him once more; he saw when he handed over the reins of his body and, most importantly, his mind to the man above him, the man he trusted with everything. 

 

Eren pulled back, snapping his hips to burry himself in Levi, setting a pace that left them both panting. Eren leaned down to trace the shell of Levi’s ear with his tongue, murmuring softly, “Let go now Levi.” It was then that Levi felt the tug of the cock ring as Eren removed it, his climax following within seconds as he released between them, his back arching off the bed until only his shoulders remained connected to it. 

 

Eren reached his climax as soon as Levi’s walls began clenching around him, a hand slipping beneath the small of Levi’s back to support him through his high. As Levi came down, relaxing more heavily into Eren’s grasp, Eren pulled Levi to his chest, guiding Levi’s boneless body to rest against his own, Levi’s cheek against his shoulder. They remained connected, Levi’s aftershocks continued to massage Eren, keeping him just hard enough to remain inside his partner. 

 

Eren ran fingers through Levi’s hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. Levi’s hands, now resting lightly against Eren’s arms, barely able to keep their grip, twitched in barely perceptible response to the action. Eren rested his cheek against the crown of Levi’s head, gently shifting them until he was on his back with Levi nestled on top of him. As they shifted, Levi’s grasp grew a little stronger, pulling himself tighter against Eren. 

 

“Take as much time as you need, Levi. “ 

 

Hearing his name, Levi nuzzled deeper into Eren’s chest, knowing the scene was over, knowing Eren was there entirely to provide whatever after-care he would need. 

 

“Thank you, Levi. Thank you for being you, for being so strong and giving me the honor of having you submit to me. I love you Levi. I’m always here for you. Thank you for trusting me to give you what you need,” Eren continued stroking his hands through Levi’s hair as the other man practically purred, his hands curling around Eren’s arms and his lips seeking out Eren’s neck to suckle in the dip where it met his shoulder. Eren took it as the response it was, Levi’s own demonstration of his thanks and love despite his current inability to verbalize. 

 

“We will still talk about what happened, but we are both of tomorrow, so tonight it just for you. I’ve got you.”


End file.
